Come Make Me Up
by The Midget Warrior
Summary: Finn and Flame Princess have been forced apart, only because they cause each other pain. And as the weeks go by, Finn realizes that he needs a certain kind of help to get through his heartbreak. But when that fails, his only hope is the new pain that flares through his nerves. based off of the song by Rascal Flatts. One-shot, I don't own jack.


**Come Wake Me up**

Three weeks had gone by since Flame Princess left Finn. Both finally had agreed that the love that they shared could never be. No matter what they tried she would always burned Finn. So it was decided that Flame Princess would return to the Fire Kingdom and Finn would find someone who couldn't hurt him physically or mentally. But the cold hard truth was Finn wanted her back. He wanted to hold her close to his side, no matter how much it hurt.

"Jake, tell me what I'm supposed to do. The girl I love is out there alone, probably just as hurt and confused as I am." "I'll be honest with you Finn, I have no idea. My marriage with Lady has never had any problem like that." Jake said, all of attention on Bemo and Krumpy's Castle. "Maybe she's already moved on, dude." Finn knew that his brother wasn't that focused on his problem and stood up. "I'm gonna go for a walk to try and clear my head." Finn said as he walked over to the door. "Oh Finn wait!" The young adventurer turned back around to see what he had to say. "Do you remember the cheat code for infinite blood lust?" Finn sighed, gave Jake the cheat code and left. He subconsciously walked on the path that lead to FP's old house, which was still engulfed in flames. When Finn saw this, he felt a numbing pain in the center of his chest. 'No, I can't be here!' Finn screamed to himself inside of his head.

He knew what needed to be done and eventually found a small village and its local pub. Finn slammed a gold coin on to the bar. "Give me something that will make me forget." He said in a sheepish voice. The bar maiden then handed him a mug timed with foam and without hesitation Finn took a swig. With every sip, the memory of his girl got foggier and foggier. For the first time in a long time, Finn actually felt at ease.

He continued this routine every night for the next ten days. Finn slipped out of the house when Jake fell asleep or went out on his own. Finn had become a regular costumer at the pub, he had even made friends with the staff and other common drunks. All until one night, the stress relief tactic stopped working. Flame Princess had reappeared in his broken heart. Once he realized he was back to square one, Finn got up from the bar stool and walked out. "Hey Finn, what's wrong buddy." Came from the back of the bar. Just as Finn put one foot out the door, he looked over his shoulder. "I came here to forget, but it's easier said than done." Finn walked to the edge of the village and he saw a light out of the corner of his eye, he turned his head and sighed. 'The Fire Kingdom.' "No!" He screamed, clamping his hands tightly to the sides of his head. "This has to be a dream, a really bad nightmare that just won't stop. So all I have to do is wake up." Finn began to slam both of his hands to his head each time he screamed. "Wake up, wake up, WAKE UP!" With the third and last hit, Finn fell to his knees, realizing that this was no dream.

I can usually drink you right off of my mind,

But I miss you tonight

I can normally push you right out of my heart,

But I'm too tired to fight

Yeah, the whole thing begins

And I let you sink into my veins

And I feel the pain like it's new

Everything that we were,

Everything that you said,

Everything that I did and that I couldn't do

plays through, tonight

Tonight your memory, burns like a fire

With everyone it grows higher and higher

I can't get over it, I just can't put out this love

I just sit in these flames, and pray that you'll come back

Close my eyes tightly, hold on and hope that I'm dreaming

Come wake me up

Turn the TV up louder just to drown out your voice, but I can't

forget

Now I'm all out of ideas and baby I'm down to my last

cigarette

Yeah, you're probably asleep deep inside of your dreams

while I'm sitting here crying and trying to see

Yeah, where ever you are baby, now I am sure you've moved on

And aren't thinking twice

About me and you tonight

Tonight your memory, burns like a fire

With everyone it grows higher and higher

I can't get over it, I just can't put out this love

I just sit in these flames, and pray that you'll come back

Close my eyes tightly, hold on and hope that I'm dreaming

I know that you're moving on

I know I should give you up

But I keep hoping that you'll trip and fall back in love

Time's not healing anything

Baby, this pain is worse than it ever was

I know you can't hear me, but baby I need you to save

me tonight

Tonight your memory, burns like a fire

With everyone it grows higher and higher

I can't get over it, I just can't put out this love

I just sit in these flames, and pray that you'll come back

Close my eyes tightly, hold on and hope that I'm dreaming

Come wake me up

Oh, I'm dreaming

Come wake me up

Oh, I'm dreaming.

Finn opened his when he felt a familiar and warm sensation from behind him. He turned around to see Flame Princess floating there, magma tears streaming down her face. "Finn, I-I want you back." She said "Flame Princess!" Finn said as he ran up and embraced her with a hug. The warmth was now a burning sensation. It didn't hurt Finn that much mostly because he was drunk. But to be honest he missed everything about her, he even missed the pain her touch brought.


End file.
